


Solitude

by malcolmdrakonis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CommanderFoxWeek, Day 3: Solitude, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: A poem written for CommanderFoxWeek Day 3.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Solitude

A gentle soul, a tender heart  
Creeps silently through the halls.  
Walls of steel, cold as ice  
His stride confident; A lie

He hears them whisper,  
„He does not care“  
They look at him,  
and see a monster;  
something sinister.

The truth is hidden,  
behind golden eyes.

A caring man, a lonely heart  
Walks unseen under hateful eyes.  
He wants to scream, he cares.  
Wants desperetly to be asked  
„How do you fare?“

He hears them break,  
Wants to help.  
„Lapdog. Murderer.“  
The hurt is great.

The truth is hidden,  
behind pain filled eyes.

Secrets are his only friends,  
he can find other ways to help.  
How does he fare?  
A loving man, a broken heart,  
Gives and gives without regard.

He doesn’t let them know,  
his shields are strong.  
No one listens,  
his story but a tragic song.

The truth is hidden,  
behind broken eyes.

He doesn‘t want to care,  
He shouldn’t anymore.  
He can not stop.

An unknown soul, a helping hand  
Finds purpose where the monster can’t.

The truth is hidden,  
behind empty eyes.

A shining soul, a loving heart.  
He lives his life in solitude.


End file.
